Usually, looms are equipped at a position upstream of the fabric take-up roller with fabric guide devices for allowing the fabric to be neatly wound up on the take-up roller without making creases or wrinkles in the wound fabric. Hitherto, as the fabric guide devices, arch-shaped plates or barrel-shaped rollers have been used, which are arranged to raise up to a maximum the laterally middle portion of the fabric located upstream of the take-up roller. However, in these conventional devices, it is necessary to change the arch-shaped member (or the barrel-shaped roller) by another one having a different length every time the width of the fabric changes due to changing of fabrics to be produced. If this is not done, many unsightly creases or wrinkles tend to appear at the laterally middle portion of the wound fabrics on the take-up roller. It is apparent that the changing of such a fabric guide device with another one is troublesome thus lowering the fabric production efficiency of the loom.